


A Date?

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fun, Lestrade Propositions Mycroft, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sexy Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is sick of doing Mycroft's dirty work<br/>When he gets nothing in return<br/>This time he's determined to give the older Holmes a piece of his mind<br/>And finally get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of happened on Tumblr after a conversation with a lovely girl its-not-sher-locky-day.

Greg climbed into the car as it pulled up outside his flat; this time Mycroft Holmes would get a piece of his mind and Greg would finally get what he wanted.

"That's the last time I do your dirty work for you, Mycroft!" Greg snapped, glaring at the younger man.

"Now, Inspector, it wasn't that bad." Mycroft smirked; he'd obviously ruffled the Inspector's feathers a bit too much this time.

"No, if I have to follow your brother and his flatmate around I want something in return." Greg replied, fixing the younger man with a stare.

 _Well, that was unexpected._ Mycroft thought, looking the D.I over carefully.

"Alright, so what would you like? To be promoted? Or maybe a new car? No, how about a new fla ..."

"A date." Greg interrupted him with a smile.

"A _what_?" Mycroft sniggered, wondering what the D.I's game was.

Greg grinned at the younger man, "A date. With you."

Mycroft paused for a moment to process this.

"Why would you want a date with me? Have you lost your mind?"

Greg smiled, satisfied that he'd ruffled Mycroft's feathers this time.

"Nope. Perfectly sound of mind, thank you. So."

"So, _what_?"

"When should I pick you up?" Greg smirked, pushing his luck.

Mycroft sighed, "Inspector ..."

"Greg." The D.I corrected, still smirking.

"Gregory. I'm not going on a date with you."

"Why not? Not interested?" Greg asked curiously, still pushing his luck.

"Don't be absurb! Of course I ... Dammit." Mycroft cursed, suddenly flustered.

Gregory had really gotten to him this time.

"I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow then." Greg grinned brightly, opening the car door.

"Gregory ..." Mycroft protested uselessly.

"Make sure to wear something nice, won't you?"

Greg winked and climbed out the car, feeling very pleased with himself.

"Bugger." Mycroft cursed, glaring after the D.I, before a smile started to form.

 


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of their date and Greg is suddenly nervous  
> After the night before, Mycroft decides to screw with Greg just a little  
> And Greg get's an unexpected surprise when the British Government isn't all he appears to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked to write a sequel to 'A Date?' and even though I shouldn't have as I have stories in progress, I was naughty and did one ;) 
> 
> Okay so I was really naughty and this just kind of ran away with itself, seriously, I'm in WAY too deep and I don't know how I'll ever get out.
> 
> Mystrade NEEDS to happen, other wise I might lose my mind.

It was six pm the following night and Greg had to admit _now_ he wasn't entirely sure that getting Mycroft to go on a date with him was good idea.

After all, the man was the British Government and could make him disappear _and_ convince his parents that he'd never existed in the first place.

But then again, Sherlock Holmes was Mycroft's brother and did have somewhat of an obligation to _find_ Greg if he did disappear.

 _Stop being stupid, Greg. Nothing bad is going to happen. It was obvious that Mycroft was interested in a date so you'll be fine._ Greg reassured himself.

He looked in the mirror and nearly grimaced at his own half naked body; he'd really gotten a bit soft around the tummy area and it was _not_ attractive.

_Christ, he probably has the body of a God and I look like I've been at too many muffins._

Greg took a slow breath in and let it out; he was not going to do the pity parade, he was a grown man for God's sake.

He pulled on his nicest shirt and his grey faded jeans, before running his fingers through his hair to mess it up just enough to give him a slightly edgy look.

"Edgy, my arse. I'm a forty-eight divorcee who's wife cheated on him. The only edgy thing I've done is proposition the British Government and ..."

Greg's externalised self-bashing was cut short by an incoming text from the British Government himself.

 

_If you insist on taking me out_

_then please stop the self-loathing._

_M_

**_MESSAGE RECEIVED_ **

 

"Well, that was unexpected. Now where the hell did you put those cameras? Because that's the only way you'd know I'm self-loathing." Greg said loudly, looking around for them.

 

_Rest assured. No cameras._

_Merely audio tapes._

_M_

**_MESSAGE RECEIVED_ **

 

Greg actually laughed out loud at that, shaking his head and wondering how to reply to that.

x..x

Mycroft smiled to himself as he heard Gregory ask where the cameras where, unable to resist screwing with the D.I.

There were in fact, no cameras _or_ audio tapes in Gregory's home. In fact, it was one of Gregory's own nosey neighbours that had informed him of the D.I's nervousness; well, one of the operatives Mycroft had move in across from Gregory to ensure the D.I's safety, that is.

But it kept up the pretense of authority to make Gregory believe that there were audio tapes in his home; it was Mycroft's own way at revenge for the D.I getting him all hot and flustered the night before. Of course he would tell him the truth, in due time.

He decided to leave the D.I to finish getting ready and start to get ready himself; getting undressed and stepping into the warm spray of the shower, feeling it wash away the stress of his day.

He couldn't resist giggling to himself at the thought of Gregory looking around his home for audio tapes and cameras, clearly believing that Mycroft would do something so boring and simple.

Mycroft was still giggling when he climbed out of the shower and started drying himself off, walking to his wardrobe and pulling out his favourite suit to wear.

He knew Gregory liked this suit as well, he'd noticed when they'd had one of their informal meetings that Gregory hadn't been able to take his eyes of Mycroft and had even done a double take when he first walked in.

In fairness, the suit only became Mycroft's favourite after that particular meeting and he was determined to properly rumble his D.I tonight.

x..x

Eight pm approached as Greg rolled up to Mycroft's home; a modest little semi-detached terrace house with a massive garden and driveway.

"Bloody hell, Holmes. You know how to impress a guy." Greg muttered to himself, taking in the beauty of the house.

He climbed out of his car and walked up to the front door, knocking politely and confidently despite his current state.

The older Holmes pulled open the door and Greg's jaw dropped open in surprise.

 _He's wearing_ the _suit. Fuck, he must know how I feel about it, it can't be just a coincidence._ Greg thought, barely suppressing a moan from escaping his lips.

That would be entirely inappropriate this soon into a first date with anyone, never mind Mycroft Holmes; the British Government.

x..x

 _Well, that was_ entirely _unexpected. Dammit, how does he keeping doing this to me?_ Mycroft thought as he opened the door to a very ruggedly handsome, bad-boy styled Gregory Lestrade.

Wasn't Mycroft supposed to be the one getting Gregory all hot and flustered and _not_ the other way around?

Actually, looking closer, Mycroft noticed that Gregory did seem a little hot and flustered himself.

Mycroft smiled seductively at Gregory and this time, the D.I failed to suppress a moan at the sight.

x..x

 _For fuck's sake, Greg. Calm down. This is Mycroft Holmes, for God's sake. He's not gonna be impressed at you acting like a horny teenager at your age._ Greg internally scolded himself at his lack of self-control.

Greg cleared his throat and looked up at Mycroft awkwardly.

"Um, you look ... nice. I mean, gorgeous. No, you look ... amazing, Mycroft." He stumbled over his words, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.

"How about a drink before our date, Gregory?" Mycroft asked with a teasing smile, taking mercy on the D.I.

Greg almost sighed in relief, smiling back at the younger man and stepping over the threshold.

"Do make yourself at home, Gregory. I will return in a moment with our drinks."

The younger man disappeared into the kitchen as Greg walked into the spacious living room and sat down on the leather couch.

As promised, Mycroft returned a few minutes later carrying two glasses of brandy, handing one to Greg as he passed him to sit down on the couch.

"Thanks." Greg smiled, gratefully taking the glass from the younger man.

"You're very welcome, my dear." Mycroft replied softly, instantly wishing his mouth would communicate with his brain before speaking.

Greg blushed at the endearment, taking a long gulp of his drink and looking down at the carpet.

_Did he seriously say that? God, that was smooth as fuck. Why did I not think of something like that? Oh God, he looks so awkward now. What to say to him ..._

"Can I just say, Mycroft, you have a beautiful home." Greg smiled, looking around the room in wonderment.

x..x

_Well done, Big Mouth. You really screwed up there. Why would you call him that so soon? Now he's trying to make polite conversation to cover up the awkwardness._

"Thank you, Gregory. I was going to go with the mansion but I thought it might scare you away." Mycroft replied, letting a smirk form.

"A mansion, huh? Well, I'd definitely like to see that one day." Greg smirked back.

x..x

_Did he just make a joke? My God, he's so adorable, well, in a cross-me-and-I'll-kill-you-and-make-sure-nobody-finds-your-body kind of way._

x..x

_Did I just successfully make a joke? And the way Gregory is looking at me right now is just perfect._

x..x

_Nope, he's definitely adorable. Man I'm screwed._

"So, I know you can't go into details but ... how was your day?" Greg asked casually, relaxing into the leather couch properly.

"Tedious and dull as always. But, it started to pick up some time ago." Mycroft replied with a smile, letting himself truly relax next to Greg.

"Oh ... _Oh_ , right." Greg replied, a lop-sided grin making itself known.

x..x

_Oh, Gregory, please, I beg you not to do that. Its incredibly endearing and so beautiful I'm in danger of making a fool of myself._

_Actually, please,_ do _do it again. I love that smile._

x..x

_Why is he looking at me like that. Oh, God, I'm doing that thing, aren't I? Fuck._

x..x

Something in the D.I's expression changed and Mycroft instinctively reached out for Gregory; his hand dropping to the older man's knee.

Gregory looked at Mycroft's hand on his knee for a solid two minutes before the older Holmes suddenly got insecure and started to move it back.

Instantly, Gregory's hand dropped on top of it; effectively holding it in place as Mycroft tried to process this. Gregory just smiled softly at the older Holmes, stroking his fingers in gentle circles.

Mycroft looked away as a blush came up his cheeks, wondering how this could have happened.

He took a deep breath and looked back over at Gregory.

"What would you like to do for our date?" Gregory asked carefully, holding Mycroft's gaze.

"Anything." Mycroft sighed in a whisper, looking deep into chocolate brown eyes.

"Could we ... We could stay here? If you want?"

Mycroft nodded slowly, not trusting his own voice at this point.

"Okay." Gregory grinned, moving closer to Mycroft.

 _How is this happening? He_ must _be out of his mind wanting to be here with me._

"I'd like to kiss you. But only if you're okay with that." Gregory said carefully, reaching his hand up to Mycroft's face.

" _Please_." Mycroft begged, which was slightly embarrassing if he was being honest.

x..x

Greg looked into the face of the British Government and for the first time, he saw a man; just an ordinary man who needed to be touched, to be loved and his heart went out to the older Holmes.

This was pure and raw emotion and Greg knew he had to be careful because one wrong move and he'd shatter this perfect moment.

He slowly leaned in, giving Mycroft chance to pull away if he wished too but instead the older Holmes closed the gap between them and kissed Greg tentatively.

Greg rested his hand on Mycroft's cheek and kissed him slowly, letting the younger man have all the control.

The hand on Greg's knee squeezed as a sign of encouragement and Greg obliged; pulling the younger man closer and kissing him deeper.

Mycroft was the first to pull away but he had the most adorable smile on his face and his cheeks were a lovely shade of pink.

Greg grinned and then his eyes started to wonder; reminding him what suit Mycroft was wearing.

"I love that suit. It makes you look so sexy." Greg smirked, moving his hand and running it up Mycroft's thigh.

" _Gregory_." Mycroft sighed again, dropping back against the couch as all thoughts of dignity went out the window.

" _My_." Greg just smiled softly, and Mycroft thought he was going to say something else until he realised that was the nickname Greg had now given him.

Mycroft had resisted the urge all night but now it seemed that it was more than appropriate so he reached out and ran a hand through Greg's messy silver hair; earning a rather sexy purr from the older man.

"I think we have a problem now," Greg started and Mycroft's face fell so Greg continued, "We have a problem because after tonight ... after this, I don't think I'm ever going to be able to let you go, My."

Mycroft could have sobbed with all the emotion in his mind and heart, but instead he just whispered, "Stay with me, please. I love you."

"Of course I will, because haven't you figured it out yet? I love you too."

And for the first time in a long time, Mycroft actually cried, far too overcome with emotion to hold back and Greg just held him close as if they'd done this a thousand times.

Because maybe, just maybe, all the meetings and favours, all the anger and passion, maybe this is what it had always been leading to.

 


	3. The Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suit that I thought of in chapter two ;) for some reason, I think Mycroft/Mark looks sexy as hell in it ;) xxxx


	4. The Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft gets and unexpected surprise  
> And Greg gets an entirely different unexpected surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this started pretty cute and sweet and then just turned into shameless slutty, smutty porn with sexual innuendos ;) not sure how that happened xxx

One week after their first date, Greg smiles as he pulls up to Mycroft's home once again; hoping to finish what they started on their first date.

He climbs out his car and knocks on the door; shuffling his feet nervously as he waits for Mycroft to answer.

Greg's eyebrows shoot to the top of his head when Mycroft greets him with a much less formal dress sense; a shirt, cardigan and trousers en-sample.

“Wow, Myc, you look … very handsome. I mean, I thought you looked good in suits but looks like you can pull anything off. Not that that's bad or …”

“Gregory, please stop your babbling, as endearing as it is, I know you meant no offence.” Mycroft smiles gently, side-stepping to allow the D.I in.

“Sorry, Myc. Um … I haven't done the dating thing in a while so I tend to … well, lose my mind.” Greg laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

“As I said, Gregory, I know you meant no offence. Now, please, come through to the kitchen, I've just finished cooking dinner.”

Greg follows Mycroft into the kitchen and breathes deeply; letting the smell of roast chicken dinner fill his nostrils.

“Smells gorgeous, Myc. God, a master in the kitchen and pure sex in a suit. What else am I going to be treated to?” Greg grins, winking at the younger man.

“Well, if there's any kind of strenuous _activity_ on your mind, you must fuel your energy first.” Mycroft smirks, pulling a chair out for Gregory.

 _Oh, holy shit._ Greg thinks, trying not to gape at Mycroft. _He just basically suggested that I'd be getting lucky tonight. Crap, I didn't realise_ he'd _be up for that too._

Mycroft smiles deviously, knowing even from the minute expression change and purposeful way Gregory sat down, that he has him wondering what next.

The pair chat comfortably over dinner, Greg going into animated detail about his latest case and Mycroft detailing his day while keeping his conversation to a strictly high level security degree.

And once food is consumed and pots cleared away, Greg walks over to the sink and runs the tap; getting ready to wash the pots and cutlery for the younger man.

Mycroft; who had turned to head back to the living, spins on his heels as he hears the water running.

“Gregory, what on _Earth_  are you doing?” 

“It's called 'washing up', love. It's what you're supposed to do after you've eaten food off plates.” Greg teases gently, looking over his shoulder at Mycroft.

Mycroft blushes at the endearment and takes a moment to look at the older man by the sink, wondering what it would be like for him to always be there; not just washing up but moving around the house on those rare lazy Saturday mornings Mycroft has.

“Mycroft!” Greg calls, snapping the younger man out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” Mycroft squeaks, shaking his head as his cheeks get even pinker.

“You're sweet when you blush. You don't look half as dangerous or imposing.” Greg chuckles, soap suds up his bare arms.

Mycroft lifts his head properly and walks straight over to Greg, spinning him round and pinning him to the counter as he kisses him deeply.

Greg gasps into Mycroft's mouth; surprised and a lot turned on by the action, and wraps his arms around the younger man, pulling him closer.

“Bedroom. Now!” Mycroft growls, grabbing Greg's hand and dragging him out of the kitchen.

Greg barely has time to register the change of circumstances as he's pulled down the hallway to Mycroft's bedroom; the air leaving his lungs in a rush as he's yet again pinned to a surface and kissed passionately.

“God, Myc. Slow down, would you? You could give an old man like me a heart attack doing that.” Greg gasps as Mycroft breaks the kiss and starts nibbling his neck.

“You're _not_ old.” Mycroft mutters into Greg's neck, continuing to nip gently.

“What happened to the shy Mycroft from a week ago?” 

“He finally got what he wanted and now he doesn't want to let it go.” Mycroft replies, looking up at Greg.

“He doesn't have to. Because what he wants isn't going anywhere. I told you that, My.” Greg smiles softly, reaching up to cup Mycroft's cheek.

Mycroft smiles back, leaning in to kiss Greg slowly while letting his hand drop to the man's waist.

Greg pulls Mycroft close, running his hand down to the bottom of his back and running his thumb over his spine.

“Please, Gregory. I'd like to … well.” 

“You can pin me to multiple surfaces and snog the fuck out of me but you can't say _sex_?” Greg chuckles fondly, walking Mycroft backwards towards the bed.

“Don't make fun of me, Gregory. I'm a very dangerous man.” Mycroft replies sternly, raising an eyebrow.

“No, right now, you're a very sexy man who's about to have mind-blowing sex.” Greg grins, starting to unbutton Mycroft's cardigan.

“Mind-blowing?” Mycroft asks with a chuckle, an underlying challenge in his tone.

“Oh yeah.” Greg smirks, sliding the cardigan from the younger man's shoulders.

“I thought you were an old man. Are you sure you can still function _efficiently_?” Mycroft teases, leaning in to nip Greg's lips.

“Oh believe me, you're about to see just how _efficiently_ I can _function_.” Greg purrs, bringing out a moan from Mycroft.

Greg continues to strip Mycroft slowly and Mycroft returns the favour when the older man has finished.

Greg stands there and admires Mycroft for a few moments before gently pushing him down onto the bed; giving the younger man a moment to shuffle up to the headboard before climbing on top of him.

He starts to nibble his neck; bringing the most delicious moans from the younger man before running his tongue up his neck and kissing him hard.

“Have you ever?” Greg asks softly, looking carefully at the younger man.

“Once, but it was a long time ago. In the drawer there's some lube.” Mycroft replies breathlessly.

“Okay. I'll go slow, okay.”

“Please, don't. I've waited too long for this."

“Okay.” Greg replies unsurely, grabbing the lube and pouring a generous amount on himself. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Mycroft replies, looking deep into Greg's eyes.

"This might hurt, love." Greg says softly, leaning in to kiss Mycroft. 

"Please, Gregory. I want this." Mycroft replies, giving Greg a small reassuring smile.

Greg nods and lifts Mycroft’s legs up so that the backs of his knees are resting on the Inspector’s shoulders.

Greg pushes in slowly and breathes deeply, his eyes nearly rolling back at the feel of the younger man.

“Gregory. I can take it.” Mycroft says suddenly, even though he’s gritting his teeth.

“Okay. Like I said though, it might hurt. So brace yourself.” 

Greg pushes in harder and Mycroft nearly screams while his whole body practically rises off the bed; his knuckles turning white as he grips the headboard. 

"Mycroft, I'm sorry. I really am. We can stop … My?" 

"No! I’m fine. Carry on. Just need to adjust to the intrusion." Mycroft breathes, stroking Greg's arm.

Greg pauses for a moment before pulling out slowly then pushing back in gently.

Mycroft feels the pleasure start to build and moans softly, relaxing his body to the sensation.

“You okay, love? I promise I won’t push you too hard too soon. So just breathe, baby.” Greg whispers softly into Mycroft’s ear. 

Mycroft murmurs in agreement, letting the pleasure overcome him and moaning loudly. He drops his legs and wraps them around Greg's waist.

“Gregory. More … please! I won't break." Mycroft moans softly, gripping Greg’s hips tightly and dragging him closer.

"Calm down, My. There's no need to rush this. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"If you love me then do something for me." Mycroft sighs.

"Anything, my love. I'd do anything."

Mycroft closes his eyes as be tries to think of a nice way to say what he's about to. But then he decides to possibly break Greg's brain by just saying it.

"If you love me so much, then Gregory," He begins, pulling Greg down so he can whisper in his ear, "Fuck me like you mean it."

Greg moans loudly and thrusts deeper, causing a loud moan to escape Mycroft’s lips. “Fuck, My. You have a damn filthy mouth sometimes. I'll have to remember that for next time." Greg moans softly into Mycroft’s ear.

“Gregory … I can’t … I’m gonna …”

Mycroft suddenly screams in pleasure as his body tenses, suspending Greg in the moment. 

“Mycroft, oh God! Fuck!” Greg moans breathlessly as he feels Mycroft come all over his chest and soon he’s coming too; hard and fast.

“Gregory." Mycroft breathes, unable to say much else.

"I'm right here, baby. Fuck, that was amazing."

"Yes, well you did promise me mind-blowing and you certainly didn't disappoint." Mycroft smirks, rolling over and kissing Greg.

"I aim to please." Greg chuckles, wrapping his arms around Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles in response, "Move in with me, one day. Please."

"Whenever you're free, love." Greg replies, kissing Mycroft's head as the younger man drifts off to sleep.


End file.
